Work processes in enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are automated to a large degree but typically do require some user interaction. As a user at a user interface provides information to complete a task, the ERP system may determine and provide additional information to assist in completing the task. For example, when a customer places an order, a user at a user interface may enter the part number of the part being ordered and a customer identifier. The ERP system may provide to the user interface as well as other components additional information (e.g., a ship-to address, a bill-to address, a promised delivery date, and the like). The user at user interface may review the provided information and then complete the task, so that the part order may be processed by other tasks of a workflow used to fulfill the order (e.g., packaged, shipped, and billed to the customer).